The W Virus? What the Nep!
by NeptuneCPU
Summary: Neptune eats a pudding and suddenly becomes a workaholic? What? This is the most stupid Summary ever.. but maybe not the story? Histy is happy with the change, but when it goes out of control, things become worrying. [PS: This thing has alot of sciency stuff that all neps out there dont like to hear about, so if your into health and stuff like illness, than koolz]. Undecided Ship..
1. Chapter 1

**++Prologue++**

The night wind sturred the trees outside of Lastation's Basilicom, making the leafs rustle under the moonlight. The gentle reflections shun down through the window of a certain workaholic Tsundere's room, her gentle breaths from her sleeping face were the only sound. The once still silent air was then disrupted by a presence lurking up on the sleeping girl whom hadn't the slightest awareness.

"I just need a little, just a little bit". The person whispered, a smirk on their face as they pulled out something from their coat.

 **++Prologue End++**

 **Chapter 1**

Neptune walked out of her room, her head all messy from her slumber of which she had just awoken from. She walked into the kitchen and opened up the fridge to pull out a cup of pudding.

"Huh?" The lid had already been opened..

"I guess was going to eat this one.. Oh well.. Ya snooze ya lose!" Neptune Wolfe down the pudding cup faster than a professional pie eater in a world tournament. Not that those even exist.. I think..

"Hey.. Why does the third person narration sound so sentimental?" Nepgear walked into the room..

"Hey, morning Neptune!"

"Mornin !"

"Sis.. Why are you eating pudding right now? Didn't you just wake up?"

"Huh? Well Vert told me that on this website someone said that eating Dairy products first thing will make your day even better!"

"Um.. I don't think you should believe everything you see on the Internet Neptune".

"It was on NChan, and everyone knows that NChan doesn't lie".

"I think that was also said on NChan.."

"Oh yeah, sorry for eating your pudding , but the rabbit beats the turtle when it comes to eating!"

"Huh? My pudding? I didn't have a pudding for myself.."

"Really? Because this ones' lid was open already so I thought it was yours".

"Well.. I'm not one to not finish food or save it like you Big Sis".

"Eh heh" Neptune started to rub her head happily.

"That wasn't a compliment.."

Histy had come into the room and started to lecture Neptune on eating habits of a proper CPU, which was not only boring but ludicrous. She then made Neptune go and pick up an item she needed for the work that Neptune doesn't do, which anyone would guess would be a ploy to make Neptune feel guilty, but everyone knows that guilt isn't an emotion that Neptunes have.

After retrieving the item that Histy requested, Neptune made her way back home, but started to feel funny.

"Geez, my tummy is having a war with me, why is it happening?! Was it because Toast doesn't like that fact that it was beat to the punch by Pudding-chan?! Maybe.. Well I had best get home".

 **++Planeptune Basilicom++**

"I'm home!" Neptune was greeted by Histy whom had waited at the door until Neptune had come back.

"Welcome back Neptune, did you get the part?"

"Yepperoni!" Neptune held out the part to Histy who clapped in happiness.

"Good good, now if you would be so kindly to ha-".

"I will do it". Neptune walked past Histy and into her office leaving a shocked Histy at the doorstep.

"What? Wait Neptune what do you mean?!" Histy chased after Neptune who had situated herself at her desk, getting comfortable by wriggling around in the spinny chair.

"I mean I'm going to do it Histy". Neptune pulled off the top paper from the massive pike of papers, not a single notion of intimidation coming from her face, and started to fill out the sheets of paper, one after another.

Histy, whom had been watching Neptune start to do actual work on her own, without being forced, began blushing happily at the sight beholded to her.

"Neptune.. Doing work.. On her own.. Eeeeeee! I'm not dreaming again am I? *pinches* IM NOT! Oh my goodness!" Histy flew over to the door, her body shaking from her own excitement.

"I will l-leave that to y-you N-Neptune.. Call me if you n-need assistance in anything". Neptune but nodded as her main focus was the paperwork infront of her. Her eyes glued to the paper.

Histy closed the door, watching closely to make sure this wasn't some filthy trick, but was content to see no darting eyes to her, only determination. She pressed her balled up hands to her small chest and spun around in excitement, barely able to contain herself.

"NEPTUNE IS FINALLY WORKING FOR ONCE! LIKE A REAL CPU!"

 **Chapter 1 Epilogue**

Neptune took each sheet of paper, one by one, and filling each out carefully whilst inspecting every letter and phrase for loopholes.

"Huh? Planeptune Corporate Licence for Genetic Engineering and DNA research? Hm… egh, why not. APROVED".

 _ ***STAMP'S AND SIGNS***_

 **Chapter 1 End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _ **Hours Later…**_

Nepgear had just gotten to the Basilicom entrance after being out all day with Uni, Rom, and Ram at that amusement park in Lowee which had gotten a new attraction. She made her way up the elevator and into the living room where she was greeted with Histy peeking through the office door.

"What are you doing Histy?" Histy immediately turned around and made a "Sh" face with her index finger to her mouth.

Nepgear's curiosity peeked, so she made her way over to the door and looked through the small opening which Histy definitely hadn't been looking through for hours on end, where she was surprised to find Neptune filling out business applications and political documents which had been neglected for who knows how long.

"She had been working for 5 Hours! I'm so happy of her that she finally got herself together". Histy said with her hand against her cheek and a blissful expression on her face which in turn wielded out Nepgear.

"What on Gamindustry has gotten into Neptune?"

"I don't know, she just picked up the part I needed for some work which was urgent and she just started to work, I hadn't even lectured her at all other than this morning".

"Well.. What could have caused it?"

"I don't know.. But frankly who cares. Now I don't have to do all this myself!"

"..." Nepgear made a 'Really?' face to Histy.

"Well, I guess this is OK.. Let's just leave it for a bit and see what happens?"

"Ok".

 _ **5 Days later…**_

Neptune, being non-neppy like, was still working. The papers which had piled up over the years had been filled out and either accepted or weren't, allowing a spike in growth and shares to shoot through the roof. Things were going extremely well for Planeptune ever since Neptune somehow started to do work out of nowhere. She had worked about 18 hours a day, non stop unless to eat, and slept the rest of the time. Histy, now having no workload on her little shoulders, had taken the liberty to give herself a Vacation which in her opinion was way overdue, and Nepgear had begun to find things increasingly confusing.

 _Neptune has been working non stop! I'm glad our shares have gone up so much but something isn't right.. I need to ask._

"Neptune". Nepgear walked into the room, carrying a bunch of papers with her since Neptune would respond otherwise.

"Oh, Nepgear, thanks for getting those for me". Neptune got up from her chair and walked over to Nepgear.

Neptune made her way over to Nepgear, but then halted about half way, her head lowered a bit.

"Neptune?"

"Nepgear.. My head hurts~.." Neptune said before collapsing onto the floor.

"NEPTUNE!"

Nepgear rushed over, dropping all the documents onto the floor, and turned her older sister over so her face was facing her. Nepgear put her hand to Neptune's head to feel her temperature what had skyrocketed.

"Histy! Come quick!"

 _ **2 Hours Later..**_

Neptune lay on a hospital bed, her breath heavy and face red from a high fever. Nepgear sat next to her bed, her anxiety through the roof as she stared at her sickened sister, hoping for her to recover soon. The doctors were trying to figure out what was going on, which to Nepgear's relief, the doctor had come back into the room with good news and bad news.

"Lady Nepgear, I have some results and conclusions from our tests. I have good news and some bad".

"Yes? The good news?"

"We identified what's going on, she has just passed out from lack of energy and the combination of her high metabolism, she hasn't been eating much for some time has she?"

"No, she always goes back to work right away".

"I see, well as far as we're concerned she has a bit of Crohn's Disease. Don't worry though, it isn't bad. We can administer an anti-biotic to get rid of the virus which should take around a few hours or so".

"Oh thank goodness, and the bad news?"

"Her high fever is too high for her to leave the hospital, and for some reason our medicine for the fever aren't working. We will have to keep her in until we figure out what is going on".

"Oh, well that isn't too bad right?"

"At most she might have a strain of influenza, but it wouldn't be a bad one since her fever isn't alarming enough. We will monitor her until we figure everything out and will probably have to take some blood tests. You can rest assured we are doing the best we can".

"Thank you, I think some of our friends are coming to visit soon so I will be leaving".

"Alright".

Nepgear got up from her chair in the hospital room and out into the hallway, her mind pondering what could have gone wrong.

 _If it was Crohn's Disease, that means it would have been orally ingested right? What had she eaten before she got sick?.. THAT PUDDING! She said it was opened beforehand right? That could b-_

"Hey Nepgear!" Uni greeted whom had gotten ahead of Noire and the rest of the CPUs and Candidates.

"Hey Uni, how's it going?"

"Just come to see how your sister is doing, everything ok?"

"Yeah, she said that-" Nepgear explained the situation in a time saving narrative skip to save time and make the chapter a little easier to make instead of having to write everything again.

"Wow, sounds troubling, well good thing everyone heard that so you wouldn't have to repeat yourself right?" Uni said which Nepgear had just realized everyone else behind her who had been intently listening to Neptune's condition.

"Heh.. Yeah.. I just hope Neptune's alright.."

 **Chapter 2 Epilogue**

A man stood in his new office, the new building been renovated and restructured to his liking in record time. He twiddled his fingers mischievously with a grin on his face.

"Sir we have a problem!" Another younger man rushed into the room.

"Huh? What is it?"

"The ***** has started to ****** and isn't dying!"

"What! Why didn't you test long term exposure!"

"We did but we made multiples with each having minor changes to its other. Testing long term varies from each one and this one didn't show results until now!"

"You FOOL! Quickly administer our ********!"

"We did! It isn't working!"

"MAKE A NEW ONE!"

"R-right away sir!" The man sprinted down the hall to the testing rooms.

The older man slumped back into his chair, his hand over his face in utter turmoil and nervousness.

"If it's as bad as it is.. We will have to expose ourselves.. Crap.. I can't believe that this little project might kill the CPU of Planeptune.."

 **Chapter 2 End**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _ **One Week Later…**_

Neptune was discharged from the hospital with a notice which stated for Nepgear and Histoire to keep an eye on her in case of further development of whatever was going on. Her fever had dissipated over the week, but longer than the doctors had predicted it to take which was very concerning.

Neptune was at home, doing work, while Histy sat at the desk with Neptune to monitor her. Nepgear was gone out again with Uni to a Café that had opened up recently in Lastation which left Neptune to do her work pretty much in peace.

"Neptune?"

"Yeah Histy?" _I see, so she hasn't forgotten calling me Histy. She stopped calling Nepgear which was weird, but I guess this is.. Ok._

"Why are you working so much now?"

"I don't know, I just feel the urge to work".

"But I thought you hated working".

"Did I? Well this stuff needed to be done and I would have felt bad to leave you all alone to do it".

 _This is so weird hearing Neptune sound condescending.. But.. I love it!_

 _ **3 Hours Later…**_

Histy still sat at the desk, for 3 hours, watching Neptune fill out papers which were needed to improve economic growth and trade options through with Leanbox.

 _It's quite abnormal for her to do this for so long without having any change on her expression.. She also hasn't even asked for Pudding of all things! What is with this new Neptune?_

Neptune moved the last piece of paper over infront of her and filled it out. She had kept up to date so work like this went from taking around 9-10 hours average with leftover work, to 2-3 hours with no leftover work which any Loner Tsundere could admire as improvement. Neptune got up from the desk, stretching her back and arms, and walking out which meant for Histy to follow her. She headed to the fridge and pulled out a.. Bowl of salad Nepgear had made for her a few hours ago before she left? No pudding on the mind.

"Salad? I can't remember the last time you had salad Neptune".

"Neither can I, that's why I had Nepgear make some".

 _This feels so weird to listen to an actually reasonable Neptune.._

"Neptune?"

"Yes Histy?"

"Could I possible take blood test?"

"Blood test? Why?"

"I thought it would be best if u can monitor your condition via samples".

"Well you're not wrong there, Blood is a key component in living for us".

"Thanks"

After eating, Histy took 4 30ml samples of blood from Neptune and took them into.. Wherever Histy goes for spare time? The Histy room? Idk.. And Neptune went to bed.

 _ **3 Hours Later..**_

Nepgear returned with a bag of sample sweets the Café had supplied new customers with and planned to treat Neptune, but was then reminded by the fact that she wasn't bombarded with "Hey ! What ya got there? Anythin for ya Ole Nepperino?!" and being tackled to the ground which, more often then not now, she missed.

"Neptune! Histy! I'm home!"

"Oh good, Nepgear, come with me please". Histy had said quickly as she peaked around the hallway wall towards the door.

Nepgear followed Histy into some weird room she didn't know existed in the Basilicom. It looked like a bunker of sorts but with medical equipment everywhere with different stuff all over the place.

"To show you, I will need a drop of your blood as a comparison". Histy said. Nepgear nodded, though Needles weren't really her thing, and sat down at a chair to let Histy take some blood.

After extracting a small amount, Histy put a drop of blood on a spot pl then placing it on the stage of the microscope she had been using. Nepgear was still confused a little, but looked through though she was unsure of what to be looking for.

"This is your normal blood, since you and Neptune have close to exactly the same blood. And this-". Histy took out the spot plate and added another one with Neptune's blood under the microscope's lense for viewing.

"-is Neptune's Blood". Nepgear understood completely now, and was now even more concerned for Neptune's health.

"Why does she have such a small blood count?!"

"I don't know, but it might have to do with why she took so long to fight off that fever".

"How did the doctors not find this!"

"Nepgear".

"Yeah?"

"I'm assigning you officially to find out what happened to Neptune. I'm giving you complete clearance to any resource you need to find this out. While that happens, which this is our number one priority, we mustn't let Neptune get sick again or it could get disastrous".

"Yes Histy! I will do my best!" Histy nodded and floated back to keep an eye on Neptune.

 _I'm going to start.. With that pudding!_

Nepgear walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer to pull out the exact pudding Neptune ate that early morning. Why was it there? Well keeping things cryogenicly preserved at a low temperature allows it to be used in the long-run via reheating. Don't worry, I will put some vocabulary at the bottom of the page if you're unsure of what that means or anything else.

She took the Pudding back to the lab thing that for some reason was there in the basilicom and broke a piece of the pudding off the side. She placed it onto a glass spot plate and then into a cillinder like thing that she then filled with water and then added boiling chips. The steam created from the water in diffusion with the boiling chips was what she used to heat up the sample. Why does Nepgear know how to do this stuff that your probably thinking that I looked up how to do? Well one, I did have to look it up cuz I'm smart in the one field that schools don't teach which is astronomy, and two, plot convenience.

After about 10 minutes, Nepgear took the sample and placed it on the stage of the microscope for viewing.

"Hm?! What are those! Are they some sort of- Wait!" Nepgear took out her NGear and dialed up a friend.

"Compa?"

"Yessy? What do you need Ge-Ge?"

"Hold on just a sec, I didn't expect you to answer that quickly". Nepgear said as she patched into the Planeptune surveillance system. She back tracked it to last week and then watched for the place where Neptune would be.

"This is very important Compa".

"Um ok? I don't really get what's going on but what?" Nepgear saw as Neptune held her stomach a bit.

"Alright, that confirms it. Compa, can Crohns Disease be consumed orally? Like through food?"

"U-um.. I think so.. Why?"

"Well I'm onto what's happening with Neptune".

"Really Ge-Ge?! You sure are smart about that stuff".

"Thanks, I have one more question".

"Oh ok what?"

"Can certain diseases, if modified, mutate when in contact with CPU cells?"

"Oh! We learned that in med school I think!"

"Really?"

"But that was the course that failed me.. It was very complicated. But yes some types can if not tested beforehand".

"Ok thank you!" Nepgear hung up the NGear and then looked back at the spot plate.

"Right, last test then". She took a new syringe and drew some blood from her arm. She then put a drop of it onto the spot plate with the pudding sample to see.

Under the microscope, the pudding cells separated from the crohn cells which then latched themselves onto the red blood cells from Nepgear. The white blood cells which were present went to attack the hijacked red blood cells but slowed down and stopped before they got there. The liquid around them turned a yellowish colour which Nepgear understood what was going on.

 _So the virus inside Neptune is using a toxin to kill off her immune system. That is why she is so susceptible to sickness. But her personality change? That would most likely be from Gene therapy? Maybe. So as the virus came in contact with CPU cells, the energy caused the virus to start mutating at an extreme rate to which it became a single celled fortress. The fact Neptune has a low blood count would mean they have mutated to attack bone marrow.._

Nepgear leaned back in her chair sighing in relief. She then looked at the clock. It had been about 2 hours since she started.

"Geez, time flew.. Don't worry Neptune, I will help you! I have this figure out!"

 **Chapter 3 End**

 _Vocabulary_ _:_

 **Boiling Chips:** tiny, unevenly shaped piece of substance added to liquids to make them boil more calmly.

 **Bone Marrow:** soft, fatty, vascular tissue that fills most bone cavities and is the source of red blood cells and many white blood cells.

 **Genes:** Basic biological hereditary units, consisting of DNA and located on chromosomes. Genes contain coded instructions that control how organisms and their descendants develop.

 **Gene therapy:** The treatment of certain medical disorders, especially those caused by genetic anomalies or deficiencies, by introducing specific engineered genes into a patient's cells.

 **Red Blood Cells:** A cell in the blood of vertebrates that transports oxygen and carbon dioxide to and from the tissues.

 **Slide [Microscope]:** a small flat rectangular piece of glass on which specimens can be mounted for microscopic study.

 **Stage [Microscope]:** a small platform on a microscope where the specimen is mounted for examination.

 **White Blood Cells:** Any of various nucleated blood cells that lack hemoglobin and function in the immune system to protect against agents of infection and foreign matter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Nepgear had shown the results she found to Histy, but unfortunately for them, they couldn't devise a cure of any kind. They had evidence, but antibiotics hadn't any affect on the virus in Neptune so they left it for now.

Nepgear sat down on the couch and turned on the game console to play, but this caused her an internal unexpected reaction. Nepgear felt as if her heart had plummeted into the floor. She always played games with Neptune, but now Neptune never even glances at the console.

"I wish I had someone to play with.." Almost like a reaction to her words, the elevator dinged to have Big Neptune come through the door.

"Heya Nepgear! How's things going?"

"Oh, well, everything is alright".

"Hm? You ok? You seem a bit down".

"Well.. Neptune got some sort of virus that makes her work nonstop all day, and I feel lonely since she never spends time with me anymore".

"Work? Blegh, gross. It should be against the law for Neps to even think of working".

"I tried tricking her by putting a bylaw in her stack about that, but she shredded it after saying it was "Unethical'".

"Oh.. Well if you're going to play a game why don't I join ya? I was planning to play around with little Me but I guess that's not happening".

"Thanks!"

 _ **Gysturol Labs**_

Histy floated her way through the main lobby of the new research facility for genetics, Gysturol Labs. The woman at the counter noticed the small Oracle floating over to her, which made her respond by saying something into a pager on her tablet.

"Hello, my name is Histoire, and I have come to seek help from your company. This is very important business so I request you allow me to speak with your boss".

"I know about you, and I have just paged him so just head down that hall and take the elevator on the left to the third floor. My boss with be expecting you". The woman said pointing to the hallway on the left side of the lobby.

As Histy floated through the hallway, she looked around admiring the place.

 _For the time it gained admission, this place was built up quick. I suspect the owner must have a lot of money to do this._

Histy got into the elevator and pressed the 3 button. The elevator was nearly silent which sounded good instead of those old clunky ones that most buildings use. The elevator dinged to signal the arrival at the third floor which Histy immediately being greeted by the boss's office door.

She looked to the left and right to find that the boss's office was the only room on this floor. She walked into the room where a man waited for her.

"Hello Histoire, I knew you would come, I didn't think you would come so quickly though".

"My request has become urgent based on some.. Tests.. And I believe you and your company are the best option for help".

"Is this about Lady PurpleHeart?"

"How did you know?"

"That's.. Because we're the ones who did it".

"Excuse me?!"

"Before you start getting hostile, I would like to make the point that we were paid to do so".

"By whom exactly?"

"They kept their identity secret, so I cannot help you there".

"So you're just going to sit there at your desk and wait for Neptune to die?"

"Of course not. My teams have been working nonstop to find method of killing off the virus, but we haven't any luck. If you would like, I can give you information and a tour of the facility".

"I wouldn't mind that".

"My name is Diao by the way".

"It is a pleasure to meet you".

The two made their way to the lobby, then into the right side hallway which led to multiple rooms which contained signs for specific things like development and testing.

"My company was paid 3 million credits to make a virus that would, when merging with the red blood cells of the subject, perform Gene Therapy to instill a trait to make Lady PurpleHeart actually work for once. We used genes from Lady BlackHeart whom is an individual who works as if it's a personal hobby, and Crohn's Disease which was used to connect to the bloodstream upon infecting the stomach via consumption. Once the virus merged with the red blood cell, it would perform the gene therapy and install the trait into the host. The means of which gaining Lady BlackHeart's blood wasn't our doing, but creating the virus was. We had done multiple tests of artificial CPU blood which we had developed using a share crystal and turning that into liquid then infusing it into the blood. The tests showed no negative effects, so we went through with the plan, but we then realised the share crystal we used had lower share energy than a CPU so any reactions would take much longer to develop. Upon discovery of the symptoms we had already injected the virus and it was already into Lady PurpleHeart's system wreaking havoc. Ever since then we have been thinking of every possible way to counteract the virus and kill it, but since the virus destroys White Blood Cells and Bone marrow, antibiotics are out of the question. The worst case scenario is the virus kills so many blood cells that Lady PurpleHeart dies and it dies since it uses red blood cells to reproduce".

"So the way to kill it would be trying to get the virus out of the red blood cells to kill it. Correct?"

"Yes, but we don't have anything that can do that".

"Hm.. Would it work if you fused the virus with a white blood cell? And letting it reproduce that way?"

"We thought of that, but the virus wouldn't attack something that has the same identity as itself".

Histy and Diao had made an entire circle through the building and had returned to the lobby.

"Well, why don't you leave the virus to us, and you keep an eye on Lady PurpleHeart. I would like it if you would update me on Lady PurpleHeart's condition through daily notifications if anything changes or not".

"Alright. Thank you for your time Mr. Diao. I know your time is very valuable".

"Til next time". Histy floated out of the facility, leaving Diao to return to his office.

 _ **Planeptower**_

Histy returned from her trip, which had taken about an hour, and exited the elevator to be greeted with hollering and yelping.

"N-Neptune! That's cheating if you t-tickle me! ahaha!"

"There ain't no rule that says I can't!"

"Neptune?" Histy floated into the living room to see Ultradimension Neptune playing a game with Nepgear.

"Oh, Neptune, you've come to visit?"

"Yep! I was going to play with little Me, but Nepgear informed me of the situation".

"I see, well i guess I shall prepare some snacks for you?"

"Yes Please!" Nepgear and Neptune sad in unison.

 _I hope that Diao and his company can fix Neptune somehow.._ Histy thought as she went into the kitchen to make some cookies.

 **Chapter 4 Epilogue**

Diao entered a room where four other people, two men and women, we're looking in microscopes and testing chemicals in test tubes with bottles of chemicals lining the counters.

"So? Anything?"

"Well.. Yes and no". One of the women replied.

"What do you mean?"

"We haven't figured out anything to counteract the virus as of yet, but we had an idea which we would like to investigate with you".

"And that is?"

"Injecting liquid Anti-Crystal into super white blood cells which, if we have a sample of it, are immune to the toxin that the virus uses to kill the white blood cells".

"That.. Sounds very plausible. Good work. We also have cooperation with the Basilicom so we can ask for blood samples of Lady PurpleHeart which can get us that toxin".

"Sounds like we might have this all figured out".

"Well we will still need to get some Anti-Crystal".

"Don't worry, I can get in touch with the Basilicom and see if they have any. Good work all of you, I will be raising your salary considerably if this is successful".

"Thank you sir!" The four replied.

"Don't thank me yet til you get this done".

Diao exited the research room and sighed before heading back to his office.

 _We might just save Lady PurpleHeart after all._

 **Chapter 4 End**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _ **Lowee Café**_

Big Neptune and Nepgear sat at a Lowee Café, under the request of Big Neptune, eating some new pastries that have been recently added to the menu.

"I can't believe you made me come here. I'm supposed to look after Neptune". Nepgear said before stuffing a chocolate in her mouth.

"Yeah well.. Based on the views of the author we were getting too much of that science-y confusin stuff so we needed a chapter to lay off of that a bit and get back the humor. Not that we can tell if anyone finds our jokes funny.. But do you like the chocolate?"

"Well.. Yes I do but.."

"Aw come on Nepgear! Histy is looking after little Me so let loose a bit!"

"Uh.. Ok.. I'm sorry for being such a heavy heart".

"That's better! Now let's have some more of these cuz they are delicious!"

 _ **30min of sweets mountain later..**_

"Aaaah.. That's the best way to go down! A sweet chocolate-y dea-".

"You aren't dying!"

"I know.. But if kinda feels like your tummy is going to blow up after you eat a lot.. Ya know?"

"I know, but they said you didn't have to eat the entire plate! It was free but that was like two hundred chocolates!"

"But.. Who doesn't.. Love free food heh.. Heh".

Nepgear sighed looking at the chocolate faced Bigger Neptune.

"Well get up, I don't wanna have to carry you home".

"I can understand why Vert has that super duper wild little Sis complex".

"Huh?"

"I mean.. Well.. Who wouldn't want a little Sis like you. You work hard for your big Sis, you never hate her no matter how many times she pranks you or makes you embarrassed, and you care for your big Sis even when you don't need to".

"Neptune…"

"Oh and even when your big Sis makes these for public distribution on the market!" Big Neptune holds up a stuffed Nepgeardam plushie.

"What the GOODNESS!"

"Well take it this way. Neptune sells these because she is confident that the nation loves you no matter what form you take".

".. Thanks Neptune, but why did it have to be-"

"Or she just thought it would be funny!"

"YOU COULD HAVE LEFT IT AS A HEART WARMING REASSURANCE!"

 _ **Planeptune Basilicom**_

Neptune had finished he-

"No no no no no we're not going back to that boring work stuff no more!"

You didn't have to cut off the narration..

"Heh, well i didn't wanna have go too far that anyone would start to care.. Sorry".

Sigh.. Ok..

 _ **Chuko's Store [Planeptune]**_

Big Neptune stretched as her and Nepgear entered the old games shop. They had gotten discount cards from Chuko which upon request of Big Neptune yet again, her and Nepgear were to go and buy some games to play.

"Oh Nepgear, good afternoon to you. Have you come to check on Warechu or have you come to buy some games?"

"We're here for some fabulous rare games!" Big Neptune replied.

"Yes, we've come to buy some games from you. Neptune has been getting bored with the games we have".

"Yep! 1500 credits so I'm going to buy some games!"

"Um miss Neptune.. I would like to inform you this is a store that sells 'vintage' games. 1500 credits won't get you much if anything at all. I'm not sure if I even have anything up that low".

"Really? How expensive is your most expensive game?"

"Um.. That would be the Ziperman Road of Fire which is the rarest game sold on Planeptune console around 50 years ago. That goes for around.. 600,000 credits".

"S-six.. Hundred!.. THOUSAND!"

"Woah.. Even I didn't think they would be worth that much". Nepgear admitted.

"Well games are a hardy business, but it's worth it if you know what you're doing".

"Nepgear! Big Nep-Nep!" A yellow pigtailed girl said jogging to them.

"B-Sha! How's it going?"

"Heya B!"

"Everything's fine with me. Just finished selling a game to one of the monsters who has kinda become a regular here thanks to customer privileges from Chuko. Here to buy some games?"

"WHAT'S YOUR CHEAPEST GAME!"

"Uh.. Cheapest game? Well it's probably this one, come". B-Sha led Nepgear and the very eager Big Neptune to one of the shelves in the far corner of the store.

"It's 10,000 credits. But it's only worth that much here because it's Lastation sold and about 5000 copies were made before the console's sales went downhill. It would probably be worth more in somewhere game heaven like Leanbox where games sell best, not that we're to talk".

"Wow you've learned a lot B-Sha".

"Yeah, well working here to get over my fear of monsters has made me very knowledgeable in this kinda stuff since the customers usually like to hear that you know your stuff".

"Well B-Sha, I have 46,000 credits. Any good games for that price that I can afford?"

"Well, putting my together both your credit amounts and taking into the two coupons which when adding coupons together in one purchase halfs one of their worths.. So you have 47,500 credits and 30% off a game.. So I would probably recommend.. Hm.. Well how bout since this is your first time I give you the newbie discount?"

"Really? Thanks, so what can we afford?"

"Well the Newbie account doesn't have any additional factors so you have 80% off any game in the store.. So I would recommend Alien Soldier which under normal circumstances would be worth around 150,000 credits is, under your discounts and coupons, worth a total of 30,000 credits!"

"Woah.. That's still a lot but.. Woah! Coolio!"

"Let's just go make this transaction and you're ready to go play!"

"Thanks B-Sha".

"No problem Nepgear, this is my job of course".

"Hey B-Sha". C-Sha greeted walking into the store.

"C-Sha! Good timing, I actually got just in that game you asked us to but a hold on for you!"

"Thanks B-Sha, oh Nepgear and Older Neptune are here too".

"Yeah this is our first time being here, how about you?" Nepgear replied.

"Well, I have been here multiple times because Lowee doesn't have a very good gaming store, they only sell modern games, and this one is the one B-Sha works at so I might as well give her some business too well I'm at it".

"Oh what game did you order?"

"Well Leanbox was the only one to have a copy, but we made a trading deal with them and got a copy here for a game one of their customers wanted but they didn't sell, but she ordered Megaman 3 for 70,000 credits". B-Sha explained.

"Heh.. She would buy Megaman". Big Neptune snickered to herself.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh nothing".

"So how's S-Sha, E-Sha, and K-Sha?" Nepgear asked.

"Well S-Sha and E-Sha are.. S-Sha and E-Sha, and I think K-Sha said she was going to dinner with Noire and Uni tonight so she's excited about that. Their all doing pretty good as far as I'm concerned".

"That's good".

"Here ya go Nepgear and Big Nep-Nep". B-Sha said finishing their transaction.

"Thanks B-Sha, see you soon!"

"Yep! Come back soon you two! And being a healthy Nep-Nep next time!"

"Sure thing!"

 **Chapter 5 Epilogue**

Diao walked into the research room to be greeted with happy faces.

"Hm? What's with the smiles?"

"We did it sir!"

"What? Really?"

"Yes, though to be safe, after you got the Basilicom to give us a small amount of Anti-Crystal, we mixed it into an antidote which, since the Anti-Crystals destroy CPU cells, the virus will have to leave the cell which then our artificial super white blood cells can come in and kill them with the help of the Antibiotic!"

"Good job all of you!"

 **Chapter 5 End**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Nepgear walked into the Basilicom carrying a bag of groceries (mostly snacks) and entered the elevator.

 _That new game is pretty fun, it's a good thing too, it was sorta expensive. If Neptune hadn't liked it than things wouldn't have been good._

The elevator door was about to close when a well dressed man stopped the door from closing as he had been rushing over in a sprint for the door. He entered the elevator, letting the door close and rested against the window panting heavily.

"Um.. Are you alright sir?" Nepgear asked the man

"*Huff*.. Yes.. I'm.. *Huff* fine.."

"You seem to be In a rush, is everything OK?"

"I need to speak with Planeptune's Oracle.. You're the CPU Candidate aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm Nepgear, Nice to meet you" Nepgear shook the man's hand.

"I'm Diao, I'm the CEO of Gysturol Labs. I have urgent news for Histoire".

"Oh? What is it?" Diao had recovered his strength and stood up brushing some dust off his left sleeve.

"We have successfully created a cure for Neptune's condition!" Nepgear nearly tackled the man before restraining herself, her happiness levels reaching new heights at the news.

"REALLY! YOU HAVE!"

"Yes, though the method will be rigorous, we can cure her mental and physical condition. Though we will need a little more Anti-Crystal from Histoire".

"Anti-Crystal? That negates shares though, that is dangerous for us CPUs and Candidates. You better not be up to anything!"

"Trust me, if i were which I'm not, I wouldn't have told you about it if I were".

"Oh.. I guess that sorta makes sense".

The elevator reached its destination. The ding rang, the doors opening to release an overjoyed Nepgear who ran straight to Histoire whom was currently watching Neptune with a blissful expression on her face.

"Histy!"

"Yes Nepgear?" Histy snapped out of her daydream-like state and turned to Nepgear. Diao followed behind just entering the room.

"They did it!"

"Did what?.. Oh Diao, good timing, I would like to discuss with you about any sort of other possibilities for dealing with Neptu-"

"There isn't a need, we have completed a working cure".

"You have? How wonderful, thank-you for helping us with this, I am in full debt to you".

"Actually I would like to implement the cure ASAP. The disease inside Neptune mutates fast so I would like to kill it off before it can reproduce defensive clones".

"Yes of course, you need more Anti-Crystal yes?"

"Indeed, we will use the Anti-Crystals to drive the disease out of the RBCs and then use the Antibiotic we developed to kill it".

"Sounds perfect, I will supply you with some ASAP and we will get Neptune over to the lab soon".

"Alright, but remember, time is ticking down which means we're pressed. The Cells of the disease mutate quickly so getting it done soon means the best possible results. The longer we wait, the Lower the chance of success".

"Yes, we will be there quickly".

 _ **Gysturol Labs**_

Nepgear and Histoire walked into the lobby dragging a persisting Neptune by her arms who wailed her legs around trying to get out of the grasp.

"I haven't finished organizing my 3rd drawer! Please! The B section calls me!"

"Oh be quite whiney, honestly you're more annoying now than when you weren't a work infected Nep. Excuse my language". Histoire said.

 _Language?_ Nepgear thought looking at Histoire.

"Ah yes, you're here, good follow me! We must hurry and give her the antidote!" Diao exclaimed.

The two pulled Neptune down the hall and into what looked to be a medical room. Nepgear got Neptune onto the table where they restrained her. Histoire having no strength to lift someone like Neptune. Diao took a needle and stuck it into Neptune's arm and quickly administered a drug.

"There, she should settle down now, I have given her an extreme dose of melatonin so she should either just be dazed or fall asleep. Either is good for us. Also the virus will slow down in reaction so we have a little more time". Nepgear and Histoire sighed in relief knowing they wouldn't have to deal with a frantic flailing Neptune anymore.

"Ms. Nepgear, if you wouldn't mind, could you set up the I.V. for Neptune? I will go retrieve the antidote".

"Of course".

Nepgear brought the I.V. over next to Neptune's bed and readied the needle. She inserted the needle carefully into Neptune's arm, particularly her vein, and then set the valve to start up.

"Alright I'm back, is it set up?"

"Yeah".

"Ok, I'm going to start injecting the serum into Neptune. Since it's laced with Anti-Crystal, I have to pump it in periodically instead of all at once since it hurts her. This process could take up to an hour until I get the entire dose into her system safely".

"Alright".

"That is fine Diao".

Nepgear and Histoire both gave the go ahead and Diao put the needle through a diverging tube that is also connected. The purple liquid flowed into the tube before entering Neptune's bloodstream.

 _ **One Hour Later…**_

Diao finally pressed the rest of the antidote out of the syringe and into the tubing. The unconscious Neptune, every time a bit of the antidote entered her, would flinch in pain as the Anti-Crystals mixed in would start to weaken her.

"There, the syringe is empty, she should start to act a little more normal when she wakes up". Diao stated taking a step back and whining his forehead in relief that nothing wrong happened.

"Thank you so much Diao". Histoire thanked bowing to Diao. He was about to reply when Nepgear burst forward to hug the man.

"Thank you for helping Neptune!" Nepgear had a few tears of happiness trickle down her cheeks. Diao, upon seeing the girl, smiled in response.

"No problem".

"Hehe!" Everyone turned to see Neptune sitting up in her bed scratching the back of her head.

"NEPTUNE!" Nepgear launched herself at Neptune tackling her off the bed in an embrace.

"Heya !"

"Neptune, how are you awake so soon?" Histoire asked floating over to the two sisters.

"Huh? I was awake the whole time".

"WHAT?!" The three said in unison.

"Yeah, that needle hurt though.. Maybe it was all the pu-!" Neptune covered her mouth.

"Pu?" Nepgear got off of Neptune. Histoire looked at Neptune with a creepy smile.

"What was that Neptune?"

"Eep! Histy's more mad than the time I knocked over that va-!" A vein popped in Histoire's head.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO BROKE MY VASE?!"

"Oh Nep! I had better go before I get lectured again!"

Neptune got up and dashed for the door, but since the door was glass, and she was an idiot in a panic, she slammed into the door falling back onto her butt. Nepgear was about to go see if she was ok when a pudding cup fell out of Neptune's pocket.

"Huh? What's that?"

"Oh Nep.."

"I washed your hoodie last night too, why is there a pudding cup there if you were working all the time?" Nepgear said picking up the dessert.

"Neptune? Care to explain what's going on?" Histoire made another scary face at Neptune.

"Um.. I was-.. There were-.." Histoire's brow rose in curiosity.

"I.. Wasn't actually under any sort of.. Personality change? Maybe?"

"WHAT! YOU WERE FAKING IT?!"

"Well.. Not the sick parts, but I just did all the work stuff cuz I thought it would be a funny prank to find out?"

"Oh Neptune.. You had better lock yourself good in your room when we get home because I'm going to give you the biggest Lecture I have EVER SPOKEN!"

"Ack! Histy's lost it! I had better make a successful escape this time!" Neptune opened the door and ran as fast as her legs could take her out of the building. Histoire lay on hot pursuit floating after her at max speed.

Diao and Nepgear sweatdropped at the sight.

"Well.. I guess things are back to normal.." Nepgear said with a sigh before chasing after the two.

Diao just stared in silence, unable to make a reaction.

 _What.. Just happened.._

 **Chapter 6 End**

 **Hope you enjoyed the-**

"Hold on one Nepping second there author!"

 **What? I'm giving my thanks to the readers for reading this story**

"Yeah that's nice and all, even though you made them wait a while for this chapter, but you have left out a huge chunk of plot to be solved!"

 **Really? Where?**

"On Chapter one in the Epilogue. You haven't made any sort of storyline on what that was about. I know that a lot of people thought it would be Diao as the perpetrator, but he wasn't, so who is it and what did they do with Noire?"

 **Oh.. Uh.. Ok well then I guess I will have to put my fanfic story making gears back into power again and think of a way to advance the plot. In the meantime, which i highly advise you start running now, I will make some story on you running away from Histoire who also happens to be catching up**

"Huh? OH NEP!"

"Get back here Neptune! I have to lecture you!"

 **Well then.. I hope you have enjoyed the story up until now! Look forward for more chapters and apologies for taking so long to get this up, I had some writer's block.**


End file.
